Becoming Partners With The Devil
by Mistress Titania
Summary: The Master goes to kill someone else to hurt The Doctor and his companions but instead ends up with a Partner they then decide as rulers they should get the reward of having a harem handpicked by them..SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Partners With The Devil

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, and I make no money on this

Spoilers: S1 of Torchwood, S3 of Doctor Who but espeically Utopia, Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Master(simm)/Ianto/Jack/Doctor(10th) in different mixes

Warnings: Played with the Time Line of Sound of Dums, Death of some characters, OOC, Swearing, Graphic Sex, Sub/Dom relationships

Note: I'm American, and I must admit I'm pretty uneducated when it comes to things outside America, so please forgive me if I get a few things wrong, tell me and I'll fix it right away!

Summary: The Master goes to kill someone else to hurt The Doctor and his companions but instead ends up with a Partner.

* * *

Not Beta'd

Part 1

Ianto sighed as he snuggled into bed in Jack's little room under the hub. It was starting to loose that wonderful scent of Jack's but as long as it remained then he'd sleep here. It still hurt that Jack would finally give Ianto what he'd wanted since he laid eyes on Jack only to leave right afterward. Things would be a lot better if Owen would stop rubbing it in his face every fucking day and that little bitch Gwen even called him Tea Boy too. The only reason he stayed was for the hope that Jack would return and Toshiko had slowly become a friend to him, she'd gotten over her crush on Owen thank god. She had better taste, just look at that little alien chick she'd been with. Turning over Ianto was startled to see the new prime minster, Harry Saxon, sitting in a chair watching him with a strange look on his face. Quickly he sat up and tried to make himself look presentable, and his the face that he'd masturbated to Jack's scent before the nap.

"Prime Minster, is there something I can help you with?" asked Ianto trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh do calm down. Actually I had originally planned to abduct you and then kill you infront of the cameras, as punishment to The Doctor and his traveling companions, Handsome Jack and Martha Jones. But then I read your mind while you slept and I was very surprised at what I found. You are almost as brilliant as myself, which is shock since your a human and I'm a time lord. Wait-" The Master put up a hand to stop Ianto from speaking. "I know everyone thought the Doctor was the only Time Lord left, everyone was wrong. Now I have big plans for this planet but I could always use some help with understanding humanity and earth. You see I've only been on this planet 18months, clever little Doctor fixed the time machine so I could only to the last two places the machine travelled. Now I originally was going to destroy this planet to remake my own home planet, but once again after reading your mind I've changed the plans. I'm still going to become lord and master of the whole fucking planet but now I think I let most of them live if they behave, protect them but out in the open, unlike this private shit of Torchwood and Unit. Working with me would certianly give you the respect that has been lacking since you got deemed 'teaboy'. Also with your help we can both get our men and teach them that they are just that, our men. I'll have my darling Doctor and you'll have your handsome Jack. I give you my word that I will leave everything about Jack in your hands, with the exception that he must stay on the Valiant for the next year. I'm doing the same with the Doctor, I figure it will take that long for them to adjust to their new lives. By the way, my timelord name is Master. What do you say?"

Ianto was slient for a moment thinking long and hard. He knew that this man was strong and very capable of doing what he described. The earth was looking pretty doomed but maybe he could help keep the humans from suffering to much. But really the deciding factor was that he'd get Jack, that Jack would be at his mercy. Really it wasn't that hard of a decision, he just had to embrace he's darker side, the side that sneeked Lisa into Torchwood and then was going to hide the bodies of those she killed. Standing up he walked over and looked at him a moment.

"I'm in, the only request I have is that we keep Toshiko as unharmed as possible, She's helped me a lot since Jack left, she's been a good friend and didn't treat me like crap the way Owen and Gwen have," with that Ianto leaned down and gave the Master an intense kiss. "What now, my sexy Master?"

"Now, you pack so that we can get back to the Valient and plan to get our boys, I've got a little in the works already, they are the top 3 most wanted criminals in the country." He smirked, "Lovely kiss, I can tell we are going to be a wonderful pairing."

"I have an idea on how to get the boys back, since you said they know your a 'evil' time lord. I'll call Jack and beg for him to come save me, tell him that you killed all of Torchwood so that he has no help in fighting against you. That I was about to be killed but that Myfany protected me long enough to escape. Then of course when they show up we tranquilze them and take them with us, or shoot jack if he's really fighting, since he can't stay dead."

"Brilliant Ianto! I'm so glad to know I picked the right person to help me rule. Once I've gotten my Doctor back I will be getting rid of the idiot weak willed wife. See, not everything I plan will be bad, I'm going to be strict on requiring that sexual orientation be ignored on this planet, it's a dumb little catorgazition anyway."

"Oh, I'm sure you have a lot of good things planned that is needed on this planet. A person can be smart but most of the time people are stupid, panicky, and easily afraid of anything different or change. I just have one request, don't be any nicer about child abusers and child rapists, please Master." Ianto's voice almost trembled at the end of the sentence.

The Master was a bit startled at what he felt when he realzied that Ianto had been hurt like that as a child, it caused him to want to kill the person who'd done it and it wanted him to help ease the pain. This was so startling because he'd only felt strongly for the Doctor, never anyone else. Pulling the man into a hug before kissing him again.

"Don't worry, we can design all sorts of tortures for those types, if you wish. Now let's get going, pack a few things you'd like to take with you, we have lots of work to do if I'm changing the main plans."

Giving the man a small smile after pulling backIanto looked around the room and quickly packed a few of his favorites outfits that Jack owned, He smiled at the Master led him back out to the main Hub of Torchwood. Of course Owen was the first person they ran into.

"What do we have here, Teaboy, you cheating on your Captain?" Owen rolled his eyes at the Captain word. "You are so pathetic, such a loser. I do have some wonderful news, it seems the home office agrees, especialy after I explained that you were homosexual, you are no longer employed by Torchwood. And they ordered me to erase you memory, so hahaaha, you will have no more memories of your great loves, Lisa and Jack" Owen laughed harder, he'd not seen who was behind Ianto other than it was male.

"What an intersting insuation you made young man. What was your name again?" spoke the Master.

"P-P-Prime Minister, I'm so sorry about my comments. I would never ever insuiate you were gay, I've seen your beautiful wife. I'm sorry you had to get involved in this little incident. Is there something I can help you with?" asked a pale Owen.

"I really thought those traitors on Downing Street were bad but you sir, are much much worst. Now, you have sex with married women but this young man is evil because he's bisexual? And your going to get revenge by taking away any memory of the two people who showed him love. Man am I glad The Doctor isn't here, you'd break his hearts since he so enjoys the human race." The Master glared at Owen getting even angery as he caught some thoughts of a few more naughty things Owen has done. Quickly he pulled out his laser screwdriver and killed him. Hearing the scream Gwen came running and she was also killed just as fast. Toshiko also came running but keeping his word, she was only stunned. "That was easy enough. Now take my hand and I'll have us transported to the Valiant. We can get you settled before you make your call."

Ianto did just that, not even phased that Owen and Gwen were dead, if he felt anything it was relief.

* * *

In the blink of eye he was aboard the Valiant in the main meeting room. He moved to take a seat at the table after setting his bag down. He glance up on the monitors and saw that Toshiko was in a cell below them, along with Martha's family.

"Oh Darling, I'm so happy your home!" Lucy walked into the room, her perfume making Ianto want to gag. There was just something about her that made him cringe, maybe her voice or maybe it was her claw like nails and hideous fashion choice. She moved to give The Master a kiss but he stepped away from her.

"Lucy, I'm afraid that I've found someone who is a much better match to help me rule this place. I've also changed the plans and have decided not to destroy the world. So are marriage is now over."

She just stared at him in shock for a moment before she became furious. She moved quickly and clawed at his face, he was not expecting a physical attack from her. Ianto quickly leaped up and dragged her away from The Master, pinning her arms behind her back. Her claw like nails had caused some large scrathes that were bleeding on his face, they hurt a lot too.

"You little bitch, I'm glad to find out now though before going through with things. Ianto this little twit was planning all along to turn on me the first moment she got, she's be hoarding money too. AND THE SLUT HAS BEEN FUCKING A FEW OF MY SOLDIERS!!!!" The Master was shaking in anger, he could believe this little human wench had almost pulled one over on him.

Before she could respond to any of the claims Ianto reached up and quickly snapped her neck before dropping her on the floor, kicking her once before moving over to The Master. Placing a hand on his shoulder and squezzed it gently.

"Calm down, it's okay, she tried but she didn't succeed, you still won and don't have to worry about that nasty perfume any more. Now please sit down at let me fix the wounds she caused on your face, I'm sure one of the stupid guards can get me a first aide kit."

"Thank you for that, your right, I am very glad not to have to smell that perfume anymore," responsed The Master before giving Iantoa small smile and setting down. He saw that no guard had moved. "Well you heard the man, GO GET A FIRST AIDE KIT! From now on Ianto Jones orders are to be followed as if they came from me."

Moments later Ianto was sitting in front of him gently cleaning and fixing the scratches. The Master just sat there still in a bit of shock and surprise, he couldn't believe he hadn't read the mind of Lucy in so long that she was able to fuck other men. But Ianto was right, he still was smarter, and he proved that by not killing Ianto. He was conviced for sure when Ianto snapped the bitches neck, there was no way it could be a trap of the Doctor's because he'd never let anyone be killed like that. He really was going to have to rethink things especially since he just realized he barely heard the drumming when he was around Ianto. Leaning forward he captured Ianto's lips with his own.

"Ianto, I've got another change of plans. I was going to make you vice whatever but now I'd prefer if you were co-ruler with me. I am asking you to wed me. Since we are going to make all the rules, I've decided to take a little from human history. We will share a harem but we must agree on who goes into it. Of course the first will be Jack and The Doctor. I think a bigger shock to the Doctor and Jack would be you standing by myside of your own free will while I take control of the planet, instead of calling them to save you. Start off the new relationship as the strong one, the one who does the protecting, not needing to be protected. I'm just going to activate my plans a little early, trust me." The Master stared at Ianto, for once trying not to read someone's mind.

Ianto just sat there in a bit of shock, he pinched himself to make sure he'd actually awoken from his nap, this caused the Master to laugh. This morning he'd been so close to giving up and now the man who was Prime Minster and soon to be ruler of the world wanted him to rule with. There was something about the man that just made Ianto become a pardox, melted with soft fluffy feelings while also feeling like he had a steel back bone and would take shit from nobody. Thinking it a moment there really wasn't a good reason to say no, especially if they could change the world for the better. And it was a way at least he'd know there would be someone to make sure Jack stayed safe and cared for after Ianto's death.

"I agree, with just one more little request. That after my death, you'll take care of Jack and make sure he's safe. I'll feel much better dying then knowing that Jack will at least have a couple of people who won't die on him."

At first The Master was happy that that Ianto agreed but frowned at the second part. He'd actually forgotten about short life span of humans. That just won't work for him, especially since Ianto seems to be one of the few things that will dim the drumming. But luckily with Lazrus techinology he should be able to come up with a soloution. He'd probally able to get the Doctor to help once he finally stopped fighting the enivitable. Standing he wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and moved to stand at the middle of the stair case, pressing a button on his watch a few spheres appeared.

"Hello Our Master, how may we be of service to you?"

"I'm changing the plans a bit, I'm going to activate the machine a bit earlier. However for letting you free, you have to promise to only kill those I tell you too. Don't worry, I'm sure for the first several years there will be plenty of people who will try and fight me. Now there's also been another change you need to be aware of. I discovered the wife was cheating on me and plotting behind my back to overthrow me. And-" He was interupted by the Toclafanes shouts of anger.

"Master, LET US KILL HER!! Please master let us make her scream!"

"Calm down my friends, calm down. A new friend of mine snapped her neck, I'd like you to meet Ianto Jones, he is also the one who pulled her off of me after she attacked, and fixed me up. He's the main reason the plans are changing. He is never to be harmed, and those two other pictures I just sent, The Doctor and Jack Harkness, they are only to be contained, not harmed either. Ianto's word will be as good as mine once we get control of this world."

The Toclafanes were quiet for a moment before they scanned both Ianto and earth's computers to learn about him.

"Master, we are pleased for you. This is a much better choice to help Our Master rule. We thank you Ianto Jones, for protecting Master and killing the female. We look foward to becoming friends with you too."

"Thank You, it was only right to kill the bimbo. She could have had so much if she wasn't such a idiot, besides don't know if you can smell but she had a horrible perfume. I also want to become friends with you. Especially since you will helping protect Master, Jack, and the Doctor." speaking calmly Ianto was proud that he hadn't jumped in surprise when the strange talking spheres appeared. He'll have to talk to the Master and find out more about these type of aliens.

"Now, let me activate the cameras, I want just one to stay with me, the rest of you I want to go and kill the heads of countries and their military leaders. So off you go!" The Master smiles as presses another couple buttons and he is now being broadcasted across the entire earth, even making so that all tvs come on automatically. "Hello People of Earth, now those of you in England know me as Harry Saxon, newly elected prime minister. Sorry, I decived you, I'm actually an alien known as a Time Lord and I will be taking control of this planet. Right now I'm having my darling friends the Toclafanes kill all rulers, heads of state, and military leaders in the entire world. But try not to fear to much my little humans. Obey me and you'll be just fine, Disobey and suffer! Now in just a moment the skies will be filled with the Toclafanes, once again fear not unless you disobey. They will help me protect this world from the other alien elements out there. I know you all tried to forget but couldn't those incidents with battle at Canary Wharf between Cybermen and Daleks, the two attacks on Christmas, the attack of the store dummies-yes they were alien controled, The desctruction of Big Ben, the Earthquake in Cardiff-yes alien caused. So you, there are a lot of advance races out there that you humans just aren't ready to handle. But you no longer have to worry, as a Time Lord I am one of the mightiest races in all of time and space. In fact it was a fellow Time Lord who saved the earth in all those incidents, he'll be appearing with me later, he's called The Doctor, and I'm sure at least some of you watching have meet him. To some he'll look different, we time lords have a way to cheat death but it causes into a new physical form. Now Doctor, I'm sure your watching this too but do try and be logical about this. The Toclafane will have a lock on your location soon and once they do you'll be brought to me, but I've told them not to harm you, just stun you. And as I'm sure Handsome Jack is standing next to you he should really listen to this next information. You see world, I did care for Lucy Saxon and she knew all about my original plans(I was going to destroy you all but I've changed my mind thanks to a new friend, now I'll protect the Earth too), anyway earlier today I discovered that she not only was planning to overthrow me but she also had broken are wedding vows, over and over again by having sex with her guards. When I told her I discovered her she attacked, which is why you see scratches on my face. However lucky for me, the new friend I told you earlier who changed my mind about all the desctruction, he quickly pulled her off me and killed her, snaped her pretty little neck like a twig. So after getting to know this new person, I've decided that he will be co-ruler, a king with me, my husband, my consort if you will. Yes, I said HE! That is one thing I'm changing right away! No more of these stupid tiny categories earth, as long as the sex is between consenting adults then it's no ones business!" He paused for a second giving Ianto's hand a squezze, Ianto was still off camera for the most part. The other races in the stars do not care about male/male, female/female, or female/male or multi commited partners and the Earth will no longer care either. And please don't try that bible stuff with me, if it helps then think of me as God, my race as been called that before. Now please welcome the Toclafane, and Handsome Jack, please stay were you are, I haven't finished the information relative to you. HERE COME THE DRUMS!"

Pressing a button the song "Voodoo Child" started playing just as the Paradox machine kicked in and the sky ripped open. Ianto stared in amazement at all the sphere coming through the beautifully colored rip in the sky. The Master walked up behind Ianto and started dancing with him to the beat, slowly leading Ianto until he was on screen before dipping him and giving him a deep kiss.

"Meet your co-ruler earth, Mr.Ianto Jones, and take some comfort in knowing he is completly human. Now, go about your lives like regular for now, I'll let you know when other rules change. Just know that the Toclafane are now the police of this planet, so if you are thinking about doing anymore..what was that word...oh yes 'GayBashing', you'll find yourself dead or in serious pain. And Captain Harkness and Doctor, I'll be seeing you real soon. Oh, Martha Jones, dear your family is fine, they are just in the brig, you'll join them soon, sweetie, One last thing, Jack, you won't be getting any other help from your Torchwood friends, but don't worry little Toshiko is just fine, she's in the brig for now, Ianto asked me to keep her alive. Although I can't say the same about the obnxious baffoon Owen and slut Gwen. Really Jack, you should thank me for killing them for the shit they've been pulling on Ianto since you left. But that can be explained in person, so Adios for now world." and with that The Master ended the transmission. He looked over to Ianto and smiled watching Ianto still dancing slightly to the song and watch all the Toclafanes enter, he just hoped Ianto really liked them before discovering what they are.

* * *

(Around the same time on earth)

The Doctor paced back and forth trying to figure out a plan of action. Jack still was not having any luck getting in touch with Torchwood. And Marth was sitting there glaring at the both them since there was nothing they'd been able to do for her family. He really missed his TARDIS and felt silly for doing so. He just hoped that The Master hadn't hurt her to badly. Of course Jack had teased the hell out of him for calling the other Time Lord-Master, plus the reaction the Master had. Which had been a little odd, maybe, just maybe he'd still be able to save his race after all. And who knows maybe with two Time Lords working together they'd even be able to fix Jack's little not staying dead problem. Or at the very least stop him from aging. The Doctor sighed again and looked at Jack who seemed to be just as stuck on a solution.

"What's that?" Martha pointed to the sky. Looking up they saw these sphere things heading to the Palace, to Downing Street, to MI-5 headquarters, and to major military bases. "That can't be a good thing!"

Just then the tv in the wharehouse turned on causing them all to jump. But slowly they moved over in front of it, figuring it had to be the Master. There mouths all dropped in shock as they listened to him talk.

"Doctor, shouldn't we be running now?!" asked Martha in a panic but still sorta listening.

"Wouldn't do any good. He's got bio-scans on all of us from the TARDIS and we'd be easy to catch. I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do to keep us safe. But maybe I can get him to let you go unharmed." The Doctor glance up as few of the spheres, which the Doctor wasn't sure what they were since Toclafane were fairy tale creatures. They quickly were surrounded. The Doctor blinked when the Master annouced the death of his wife and his soon to be new husband. In a deep hidden part of his hearts The Doctor hurt at that thought, just as he had when he'd seen the Wife and Master kiss that time. The Master still could dance that was for sure. But looking over he noticed that Jack was a lot paler than he should be. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"No, no, no! It can't be!" Jack quickly picked up his phone and dialed frantically but still no answer which caused him to throw the phone on the floor in anger before falling to his knees.

Both Martha and The Doctor quickly rushed to his side.

"Jack, talk to us, what's happening in your head?"

"I-I know who the Master's co-ruler is, I just, I can't belive he'd just snap a women's neck! I mean I knew he had some darkness to him, it's partly what drew me, but no, he's supposed to be safe! Part of the reason I left him was to keep him safe! Oh Ianto!" Jack just whimpers as it was confirmed when The Master kissed Ianto on screen. He shuddered when he heard about Owen and sweet Gwen. Though he was a little curious about what The Master meant about them being mean to Ianto, it was just simple friendly teasing, right? Jack comes back to himself as he feels the Doctor hugging him.

While the Doctor worked on calming Jack down he still listened to The Master talk and what he heard made him even more curious, and even though he didn't want to, he was hopeful. A part he closed off since he was a teenager started to open up again. He'd never heard the Master talk of protection or care about anyone. He was a bit pissed that his TARDIS had been hurt because that was the only way that rip in the sky happened. But right now he really needed to focus on keeping Jack from having a breakdown.

"I'm sorry Jack, so sorry about this. Just close your eyes you two, teleporting is less stress on the body that way." And with that they were transfered aboard the Valiant. One being sent directly to the brig, Martha, and two being sent to main room, Doctor and Jack.

* * *

End Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: neviditelny 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who,Torchwood, Stargate-Atlantis, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel, Heroes, Firefly, Without A Trace, CSI, CSI:NY, CSI:Miami, NCIS, Charmed, Harry Potter and I make no money on this

Spoilers: Season 1 of Torchwood, Season 3 of Doctor Who but especially Utopia, Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords; All of BtVS and Angel series; season 2 of Stargate-Atlantis; season 6 of Charmed; Season 1 of Heroes; Season 7 of Stargate-SG1; Season 2 of Without A Trace; Up to Tanglewood on CSI:NY; Season 4 of NCIS; Season 3 of CSI:Vegas; Season 2 of CSI:Miami(Wolfe is still a patrol officer); Book&Movie 1 of Harry Potter; all of the Firefly series and movie

Main Dictator Pairings: Master/Ianto, Master/Ianto/Jack/Doctor, Master/Ianto/Harem

Warnings: Played with the Time Line of Sound of Drums, Death of some characters, Slash, Femslash, tiny hetero(mostly off screen), OOC, Swearing, Graphic Sex, Sub/Dom relationships, Character Bashing(Buffy, Willow, Angel, Giles)

* * *

Note 1: I'm American, and I must admit I'm pretty uneducated when it comes to things outside of American government, so please forgive me if I get a few things wrong, tell me and I'll fix it right away!. For some reason this story was begging me to turn it into a mega crossover, my brain took the line about Ianto and The Master having a harem and ran with it. Also Tara never died cause I really liked her and that demon in Fred's body never happened either but this does take place after the last season of Angel is over. I'm also messing with Dawn's age, making her younger. Chris was not able to keep Wyatt from going evil but he won't find that out until this story. If there is a char you'd really like to see added to the Harem let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Note 2: The main story is going to be pretty long but there will also be lots of little stories about harem life and focusing on the individual characters in the harems, these stories will be posted under a different title "Becoming Part of the Devil's Harem". There is a room next to the conference room that the Tocalfane are placing people from around the world they think the Masters would like for their harem. Occasionally they get requests either to kill a the person in front of them by the person or requests to see the Master, most of the time they send them to the potential harem room.

Note 3: Now I know I'm having a lot of people be extra nice to Tara, but I figure if her death can cause a sweet girl to become a murder and almost destroy the world then maybe her living could cause some of those world destroyers to be a little nicer.

* * *

Main Dictator Pairings: Master/Ianto, Master/Ianto/Jack/Doctor, Master/Ianto/Harem

Royal Children: Dawn Summers, Molly Walker, Micah Sanders, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, River Tam,

Ruling Adviser Pairings: Evil!Wyatt/Chris, Sylar/Mohinder, Rodney/John/Carson, Spike/Xander, Ryan Wolfe/Greg Sanders

Male Harem: Wesley, Ronon, Andrew, Cole Turner, Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Daniel Jackson, Tony DiNozzo, Danny Messer, Don Flack, Martin Fitzgerald, Jonathon O'Neill(Jack's clone), Tim McGee, Simon Tam

Female Harem: Tara McClay, Toshiko Sato, Fred, Abby Sciuto, Faith Woods

* * *

Part 2-

Rodney, Carson, John, and Ronon were doing a bit of sight seeing around London while they were on a three week vacation from Atlantis. Unfortunately for them, they picked a really bad time to be visiting Earth; had they stayed on Atlantis, they would have been safe and protected. But now, they just stared in shock at the broadcast by the new Prime Minister - Harry Saxon, or as he was now calling himself, the Master. They could also do nothing but stare as little spheres filled the sky and started taking out anyone who might threaten the Master's power. The four of them were luckily in civilian clothing so they didn't get noticed right away. Also, both unluckily and luckily, they were unarmed with anything but Earth weapons, as ordered by Elizabeth. Lucky, as it might have been scanned as odd by the spheres and caused their immediate death, unlucky, because it meant they had nothing to fight with. Carson, Ronon, and John turned their shock from the broadcast and spheres to a ranting Rodney who was pacing a now empty street.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm so going to smack that little bastard! I knew Torchwood was starting to bother him but WORLD DOMINATION?! So cliché! I was planning on offering him a spot on Atlantis while we here, Elizabeth even okay-ed it! Crap! Now she'll never listen to a thing I say again, since I recommended a world conquering bastard. If we ever even get back to Atlantis! Bet they're up on that damn freaking Valiant, I said it was bad idea since we had no way to reach it in case of highjacking, but no, I was just paranoid! Well, I'd say told ya so if any of those idiots are still alive. AND WHERE THE FUCK IS THE GODDAMN DOCTOR?! He's supposed to stop shit like this from getting this far! And when I find him, I'm so going to smack him to for bringing his relationship issues to us Earth people! Damn, Doctor! WHERE ARE YOU, DOCTOR?! GET WHATEVER BODY YOU'RE IN NOW DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND FIX THINGS! I WANT TO GO BACK TO ATLANTIS NOW!!!!" Rodney was still pacing furiously, not paying attention that a handful of spheres had stopped to watch and listen.

"Um, Rodney, we already have a doctor, remember? We have Carson, and if we get back to Atlantis, I'm sure you can see the head doctor, too. Now just calm down, you're making absolutely no sense," spoke a cautious John. He'd only seen Rodney snap this bad once before, when he was trapped underwater.

"You are incorrect, sir. This man knows what he is talking about, but we want to know how he knows all this. So as our Master wishes, the four of you will be coming with us." Before any of the Atlantis group could react, they found themselves aboard the Valiant.

* * *

Rodney quickly turned around and glared at Ianto who was hugged against the Master's side.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! So Jack turned you down, or didn't notice you, or fucked someone else, BIG FUCKING DEAL! You worked at Torchwood, you jackass, you were supposed to help keep this plant safe. NOT TAKE OVER!!!! I was going to offer you a job, you'd already been granted clearance, Elizabeth agreed, and now thanks to this, she'll never listen to another suggestion from me again! So what do you have to say for yourself?" Rodney growled in anger at the new Consort over World Domination, much the shock and dismay of those with him.

Ianto blinked, looked at the Master, then looked back at Rodney, and blinked again. Then he started giggling, as did the Master. Once they calmed back down, Ianto walked over and gave Rodney a hug. Rodney sighed and hugged him back.

"I love you, but you're still an idiot!"

"Oh Rodney, I've missed you. So what are you doing here? Last I heard you were on some top secret mission for the US Government."

"Excuse me, Master Ianto, but when we were doing rounds in London we overheard this man talking loudly about you, and then he also mentioned the Doctor. We figured it best if these four were brought to you and Master right away," one of the Toclafane stated. Ianto looked very surprised that Rodney knew about the Doctor. He glanced up at the Master, who immediately started heading their way. With a motion of his hands, he had the other three men quickly restrained, but stopped and stared at Ronon with a frown.

"Now you are a very odd sight in London. Just what have you humans done and messed with now? So Rodney, you know my fellow time lord, do you? Please, do tell us how?" spoke the Master as he came to stand beside Ianto.

Rodney pulled away from the Toclafane restraining him, and sank into a chair, rubbing his forehead. "It's embarrassing. See, there was a little more to my story about my sixth grade science project than I told everyone. I was originally going to make it an active atomic bomb, don't ask, but yes, I actually found viable nuclear material. Just ten minutes before I was supposed to put it together, this stupid blue box appears in my garage and a man rushes out and grabbed my materials. Then he gives me a long lecture about safety and how I would have taken out a large chunk of Canada along with myself. I asked him who he was, he says that he's, "The Doctor," and then he left! So, I made a model of working nuclear bomb for my project instead, and still ended up with the government at my house, trying to recruit me. So, what can we do to get you to give up the Earth? John and Carson are both lovely negotiators."

"You can't negotiate with an insane man. Welcome back to London, Dr. McKay," came a voice from the back of the room. All eyes turned, and saw the Doctor and Jack Harkness being held captive. Before anyone could blink, Rodney had leapt up and was choking Jack.

"This is all your fault, you bastard! I warned you before I left to be careful with Ianto, but no, you didn't listen! You are going to be a dead man! I know how now! I learned a lot running from those damn wraiths!"

"WRAITHS!" screamed the Doctor and the Master in shock.

"Rodney, for once, can you shut up?! You just gave up any advantage that the Earth might have had! And get over here and stop trying to choke that man; you're just hurting him. Next time, we'll try to improve your technique," spoke a very pissed off John.

"Fuck You, Lieutenant Colonel. I'll just have Ianto teach me since he can snap a neck easily enough according to the Master's earlier broadcast." With that, Rodney did one of his more childish things, and stuck his tongue out at a stunned John. He then noticed that Carson seemed to be trying to blend into the background even more than the situation called for. "Carson, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Really, what's wrong?"

Carson shook his head, refusing to answer, but Ianto saw the quick glance towards Jack.

"Oh, do calm down, Dr. Beckett. I don't kill everyone that Jack has ever had sex with; it would leave only a small handful of people left," Ianto said dryly. Rodney laughed at that, and gave Jack a good kick to the groin, before walking back over to Ianto.

"Everyone, let's sit down and discuss things. There is no point in trying to fight until you know everything, now is there? Granted, even then you wouldn't win." The Master motioned for everyone to take a seat at the large table.

* * *

The Master of course took the seat at the head of the table, but just for shock value, he pulled Ianto onto his lap. Rodney just rolled his eyes and sat down next to them. Carson shyly took the seat on the other side of the Master. Little did anyone know that it wasn't just Jack who Carson had slept with before; he'd also had a one night stand with the Master, or, Thomas, as he had called himself that night. He would be surprised to know that the Master did remember him, and was now very interested in learning more about him. The Doctor helped Jack to his feet and took their seats at the table. Jack kept sending hurt little glances towards Ianto. The Doctor was trying to take everything in and not be drawn into staring at the Master. He wasn't too successful. John was hurt that Rodney had yelled at him and was sitting closer to the 'bad guy' instead of him. Ronon wasn't sure what to make of things, but he did remember the stories of the Time Lords, especially the two known as 'The Doctor' and 'The Master.' He'd just have to wait and see how much of the stories were true. Before anyone could start talking, a bright light filled the room and eight people were suddenly standing in what had previously been an empty spot. Quickly, everyone was on their feet, but only the Master and Ianto were armed. Luckily, there were several Toclafane in the room, who hovered uncertainly.

"Whoa, calm down, calm down! I knew we should have sent a message ahead, but no, let's just go straight into the middle of the big bad guy's headquarters and hope for the best! Like I said, calm down, and please don't kill us until we've gotten a chance to explain," spoke a dark haired man with Californian accent and an eye patch.

"UNCLE!" cried a young girl, about eight years old, as she ran into the open arms of Ianto. He quickly picked her up and rubbed her back as she started sobbing.

"I want to know what's going on right now!" growled the Master, "And how the hell you people managed to get on my ship?!"

"It's kind of a long story; we should probably sit down for it. I'm sure Dawn's uncle will need to, once he hears the full story."

The Master glanced over to Ianto, who replied with a slow nod while still rubbing the young girl's back. Her crying was down to sniffles. Everyone took their previous seats, and the Master kept Ianto in his lap. He gave the little girl a smile, and relaxed when he got one in return.

"I'll do the talking since no one else wants to and I'm used to talking. The bleached blond is Spike, the beautiful natural blonde and also very quiet girl is Tara. The girl next to her who is even quieter is Fred, the pregnant woman in the leather is Faith Woods, and the man with glasses is Wesley. The geek who is so busy staring at all the gadgets is Andrew, and the green dude is called the Host. Okay now, and I'm Alexander Harris, but please, call me Xander. I was born and raised in Sunnydale, California, a.k.a. the Hellmouth."

This caused several people at the table to blink and gasp with respect for the young man.

"I lost an eye in the last big battle and since then, my so-called friends decided that I was useless and delegated me to baby-sitting. Not that I minded, because Dawn has pretty much become my daughter, especially since her bitch of a sister is just too damn busy to spend any time with her." Xander gave Dawn a tight smile, which she returned as she tightened her hold on Ianto's hand. Xander took a deep breath because the next part was the most painful to explain.

"Things were going fine until about a week ago, when our friend, Willow, a powerful witch, found a prophecy that talked about protecting the Earth and destroying a big evil. Same ol' stuff as usual, except that it was very vague as to what exactly the evil was and when it would happen. But Willow and Buffy, the original Slayer (it's a long story why there's more than one), were so sure we had to do this spell and have some sort of potion ready just in case. They even managed to get some of the others to agree, including Angel and Giles. See, normally I'd be all, 'Yay, let's be prepared for an evil that might or might not happen,' but there was a huge catch to create this potion that we supposedly needed. See, Dawn here is very, very special; she's only existed for four years, and before that she was a glowing ball of energy known as the Key."

There was another gasp in the room by those who understood the significance of the Key, especially the Master and the Doctor. Ianto just hugged her tighter and rocked her gently. Xander gave Dawn a reassuring look, since he knew how painful the next part was for her. However, because she already knew, he didn't see any reason to try to protect her.

"The monks that created her wanted to make sure that she was extra safe from this evil goddess, so they made her the Slayer's sister. They knew that the Slayer would do anything to protect her family, and this was true until Buffy found out the truth about Dawn. See, the spell calls for the Key to go back into its original form by bleeding its current form to death."

More gasps erupted from the room, but this time, they were ones of horror.

"There is usually a second way to kill all the evils that we come across, but they wouldn't even think about looking for an alternative. Then, well, now comes the really horrible part, the part that makes me want to rip Buffy limb from limb."

This caused both the Master and the Doctor to look at Xander in shock. They'd both heard stories about the Slayer's White Knight, but obviously something must have changed since then. That was part of the problem with time travel, the future could always change.

"So, for the last week we've been arguing non-stop about this subject. Then, last night, I woke up to get a snack and overheard one of the most disturbing conversations of my life. It was between Willow, Angel, and Buffy. The gist of it was that the prophecy Willow had told us about was made up. There was a prophecy that was real, but it didn't require Dawn's lifeblood for defeating an evil, no, instead it required her blood to make a potion that would permanently secure Angel's soul. That was the real reason they wanted to bleed Dawn to death, so Buffy and Angel could have sex! I quickly ran upstairs, woke everyone here as quickly and quietly as possible, and then we fled the house. We've been running and hiding from their tracking spells all day and weren't sure what we were going to do, until Dawn looked up and saw on TV her uncle, Ianto, from her mother's side. That's why we did the spell that would bring us directly to him. So, that's our tale of woe. I'm hoping you'll let us stay here, at least until we figure out what to do about Buffy, Willow, and Angel. I know that technically, you're the bad guys, but I'm no longer that impressed with the side of good. We even went to the Oracles, the speakers for the Powers That Be, and begged them to help stop Angel from killing Dawn. They refused, and said that Angel, their champion, could do what he wanted since she wasn't actually born human, just created later! The three of them have already killed at least one person that used to be their friend while looking for us - a streetwise man named Gunn. He refused to give up our location, so they killed him. And about a month before this mess started, Faith's husband, Robin, was killed fighting a demon. She's also a Slayer, but for some reason her abilities have vanished since she got pregnant. Faith is due in about two weeks. The so-called 'good guys' even threatened her baby, saying that she didn't deserve a child if Buffy couldn't have one," Xander finished, shaking with rage.

Spike pushed his chair back and reached over, dragging Xander into his lap. He held the man tightly in his arms, rubbing his back slowly. Xander finally gave into his emotions and started crying from the stress and grief of the past week.

Dawn sniffled and snuggled deeper into her uncle's arms. Ianto kissed the top of her head gently and rubbed her back. Most of the table was shocked and horrified at the tale, especially those who knew that the Slayer's job was to protect humanity. The Doctor felt like his heart was breaking to think of all the pain that this was causing, and the fact this woman was supposed to protect everyone, not just those that she deemed worthy of protection. The Doctor stood up and walked away from the table and over to a window and stared out of it.

"It will be okay, little one, I promise. You and your friends are welcome to stay here until we take care of the threat to you. Of course, you'll be welcome to stay here afterward, too. I'd enjoy having my niece around again," said Ianto, smiling at Dawn.

"Of course," said the Master. He pressed a button. "I've signaled for the staff to come in and take our lunch orders. Also, let them know your clothing sizes so that they can outfit the guest rooms properly." With that, the Master moved Ianto from his lap so he could get up to check on the Doctor.

* * *

"Nice view isn't it?" the Master asked the Doctor, as he walked up behind him.

"Please leave me alone. I don't need to hear, 'I told you so' right now. Go back to your lover," responded the Doctor, his voice pained.

"My darling Doctor, have you forgotten that I can love more than one person? It is why we have two hearts, after all. We are capable of plenty of love. I just tend to be little pickier about things than you are. I'm not here to tell you 'I told you so,' anyway, I'm here to check on you," said the Master as he placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Right, sure you are," said the Doctor bitterly.

"Oh Doctor, really, I don't enjoy seeing you in pain. Others I do, but not you. Especially when I'm not inflicting the pain. I meant what I said in the public statement earlier; I have changed my plans for this planet. I'm sure things will run much more smoothly if you help us instead of fight us," said the Master, while gently rubbing the Doctor's shoulder.

"You know that's not going to happen. Humans may make mistakes, but they still have free will. I won't help you enslave them."

"Fine, fine, fight me all you want; you're going to lose. Really, Doctor, so much trouble and pain could be saved if you'd just give in now. Fine, fight your silly fight. You'll see that Ianto and I are going to make this planet better than Earth or Gallifrey ever were before."

The Doctor just shook his head and stared out the window. The Master rolled his eyes and moved back to the table, deciding to let the Doctor sulk all he wanted. It wasn't as if there was anything he could do to stop him now. The Master smiled as he sat in a chair next to Ianto and his niece. The conversation was surprisingly light-hearted and on sports. They had already placed lunch orders which, would hopefully be arriving soon, since Rodney's stomach had started to grumble. The Master decided to let the conversation stay light for now; he'd find out what the humans knew about the Wraith later, when Dawn wasn't around. Just then, a few Toclafane appeared in the room.

"Master, and Master Ianto, we have a room of people awaiting your approval to join your harem. We also brought a few that we thought could be staff members, as well as a few children to keep Master Ianto's niece company."

The Master and Ianto blinked in surprise. They had really only been joking about having a harem. It seemed that the Toclafane had forgotten what a sense of humor was when they were changed. The Doctor was now glaring at the Master, as was Jack. If they didn't want to make claims, then they couldn't get angry at Ianto and the Master seeking out others.

"Let's go see who the Toclafane selected for our harem," spoke the Master, rising to his feet

* * *

End Part 2 


End file.
